Life Left to Go
by HellequinSweetblood
Summary: The mask you put on it's like words in a song but there's no more to be seen and the failures you see, don't seem failures to me. Stiles helps Derek when he thinks no one can. Sterek don't like, don't read. It's literally that simple.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little fix inspired by the sexy awesomeness of Stiles Stilinski and the sexy ninjaness of Derek Hale and also the song Life Left to Go by Safetysuit. This may seem a little OOC of Derek's side but this is how I see him. This is what shows when he's alone and the mask comes off. And my Stiles might be a little off cuz this is my first time writing for him so I'm learning. Anyways I like it and if you don't well tough nuggets kid lol

* * *

Stone cold Derek Hale stared at himself in the mirror as tears traced wet paths down his stubble-covered cheeks. Lately, he'd been feeling more lonely and agitated than normal. Refusing to talk to anyone and snapping at those who talked to him. He felt like he was just hurting his pack. Derek knew that he wasn't a particularly pleasant person to be around but his pack stuck around him just the same. But something inside him was hurting and he couldn't figure out what.

Derek wiped the tears from his eyes, left the bathroom and headed towards his charred bedroom. He opened his closet and began rummaging for a bag. As soon as he found it, he began to pack. The tears pricked at him again as he packed his bag. He knew he came off as broody and miserable and grumpy but it was the only way. He was sad and lonely but there was no way that he could ever trust someone with his heart again. Not after Her, Kate Argent. Sure, the bitch had her throat torn out by Peter but that only provided minuscule relief from the constant sting of his betrayal.

Close to finished packing, Derek's ears perked up at the sound of a vehicle approaching. Stiles' jeep. Of course, that kid had the worst timing.

'Great,' he muttered to himself, 'I'm crying and I wanna just be alone and he shows up. And now…he never leave.' Actually, for all the griping that Derek did in regards to Stiles, he'd become accustomed to the talkative teen and his tendency to show up unannounced. Derek wiped the tears from his eyes once more and continued packing when he heard Stiles enter the Hale house.

'Derek! You here,' Stiles yelled before continuing under his breath, 'Of course you're here. You're always here plus your freakin' Camaro is here so unless you went for a run, I guess you're here." Derek didn't bother answering, knowing that Stiles would somehow find him anyways. 'Okay well I'm just gonna see if I can find you again and please don't hide from me or do that creepy, quiet Derek thing that you do. You know that freaks me out, dude,' he rambled as he searched the house for his missing Alpha, 'I honestly think that you like scaring the shit out of me more than you care to admit. And I gotta tell ya, it's not exactly conducive to a healthy pack relation- oh there you are. What's with the duffle, dude?' Derek growled softly as he felt his isolation slip away.

'I'm leaving,' he grumbled as he looked around the room, searching for anything he may have missed.

'Leaving? Where you going? Why are you leaving? When are you coming back? Are we that hopeless as a-, 'Stiles asked frantically before Derek cut him off.

'Stiles please, no frantic rants, no rambling. Not today. I'm leaving; I don't know where I'm going, when or if I'm coming back. This pack isn't hopeless but it'll be better off without me, which is why I'm leaving. I'm miserable and a terrible leader. Find yourselves a better Alpha,' Derek ground out, trying very hard not to lose it on the younger man.

Stiles was silent for what felt like hours. It was completely stunning to the dark haired Alpha. Derek cleared his throat, muttered a gruff good bye and headed towards the bedroom door. The bedroom door, which slammed shut before he could even reach it. A very quiet, sad and small looking Stiles Stilinski stood in front of him, staring at the floor before bringing his watery looking burnt amber eyes up to Derek's faded emerald ones. After taking a shaky breath, Stiles spoke.

'I don't want you to leave,' Stiles whispered sadly. Derek was completely taken aback. He would've thought that Stiles would be the happiest about his leaving. He knew that he treated the younger boy like shit but he couldn't let him close so his only option was to push him away. And pushing him away hurt Derek more than anything and more than he was willing to admit to. But Derek would never admit all that so he put on a brave face.

'Really? I thought you of all people would be thrilled to see me go,' even just saying that tore open Derek's already bleeding heart, 'I won't be around to push you into walls or yell at you anymore. I guess you'll just have to ask Jackson to resume his old job of making your life hell.'

_Even though every time I push you into a wall, it's with the intention to kiss you,_ Derek thought.

'Well, I'm not. I don't want you to go. You're not a terrible leader. Yeah, you're miserable but that's because you're sad and lonely and don't even try to deny it because we can all see it. It hurts me to look at you and see all that pain brewing under the surface. I don't have to be a werewolf to feel the pain and sadness coming off you in waves,' Stiles countered firmly. Derek had never seen Stiles so serious about anything before. But that didn't stop him from covering his emotions once again and reacting the only way he knew how. By slamming Stiles into the wall.

'You think you know me now? Do you, Stiles? Tell me, did you have to wander through the woods and find your sister cut in half and used as bait to trap you? Did you sit next to your grotesquely burned uncle for six years just to have to tear his throat open to save the citizens of a town that hates you? Did you lose your family to a fire set by the person that you loved and trusted more than anything? No I didn't think so. Don't pretend that you know what it's like to be me. You don't know anything, Stiles. Not a damn thing,' Derek growled out at Stiles, who was stunned into silence. Stiles raised a pale hand and wiped away tears that Derek didn't even know were falling. Derek let go of Stiles and rubbed his hands over his face. 'Just let me leave before I cause any more damage, Stiles.'

'No. I'm literally begging you, okay? I don't want you to go. You have a life here now, Derek. Scott, Jackson and Danny are relying on you and even Allison and Lydia need you. You're like their surly older brother, you know? They all need you,' Stiles cried before sadly whispering, 'I need you.'

'What do you need me for? You're not a werewolf and you don't need me to threaten any boys that break your heart. What could you possibly need me for, Stiles,' The Alpha questioned.

'I need you for the same reason that you need me,' He whispered as he got closer to Derek.

'And what do I need you for,' Derek asked hoarsely, his throat suddenly dry at the teen's closeness. Stiles didn't answer. He just put his hands on either side of Derek's neck and pressed his lips to his Alpha's, fully knowing that he could be throat less in the next ten seconds if Lydia had been wrong when she said that Derek was in love with him.

Thankfully, Derek responded and kissed back passionately. He ran his hands down Stiles' back and rested his hands at his tailbone. Stiles pulled away softly and grinned that wicked knowing Stiles grin.

'That,' he said with warmth and love in his voice.

* * *

Hey you! Yeah you with the face! You see that blue button that says review? You should click it ;) Magical things happen when you do lol seriously even if you hated it lemme know your thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

This one is kinda short but i wanted to save the big reveal for a chapter of its own.

Now two things I wanna say. 1) I seriously think that, were Stiles gay, he and Lydia would be best friends and b) Most Sterek fics i've read the author has them diving right into saying I love you which is fine. It's their story ergo their decision but I'm having the boys hold off for a bit.

* * *

He figured that probably Lydia, Allison, Danny and Scott knew by now. It had been two days since Stiles Stilinski convinced Derek Hale to stay in Beacon Hills and the whole pack was coming over tonight. Stiles probably told Lydia and Scott who in return told Danny and Allison. Jackson was the only one in the dark about this whole thing. A wicked smirk crossed Derek's lips and his brain filled with plans as to how blatantly they could reveal this to the blue-eyes beta until a voice interrupted his plotting.

"What's with the wicked, sexy smirk, Der," Stiles asked from the doorway as he watched his Alpha continue to work out. Derek inwardly chuckled at the fact that Stiles' Adderall infused brain could create a full sentence right now. Derek wasn't exactly egotistical but he knew the affect his half naked body had on the younger man.

"I was just thinking. You told Lydia and Scott, right," Derek asked playfully.

"Yep cause they're my best friends. And Lydia told Danny and Scott obviously told Allison but nobody told Jackson so we're gonna have to- oh my god that's what the smirk is about! You're plotting evil ways to break it to Jackson," the brown-eyed teen rambled on. Derek chuckled to himself. He kinda adored the way Stiles' mind would bring everything full circle and he could pretty much pinpoint what would happen. And if anybody ever told anyone that, death would be slow and painful. Derek stopped doing chin ups and walked over to Stiles, smiling softly. He got right up behind the hyper teen, ghosting his body against Stiles' back and whispering in his ear.

"Have I ever told you that I love it when you do that? You come to the answer on your own," Derek breathed into Stiles' ear and grinned as he heard the younger man's heartbeat quicken. He loved knowing that he and he alone roused that kind of reaction from Stiles.

"You know w- No you've actually never told me that," Stiles answered hoarsely, lust drenching his voice. He didn't know if the kiss from two days ago meant they were together. They had never talked about it but that didn't stop Derek from teasing Stiles mercilessly.

Derek started pressing soft, hot kisses to Stiles' neck and trailing downward. The poor boy almost passed out from how good it felt and wondered how good that mouth would feel elsewhere. Suddenly, he came back to his senses and remembered that he had a purpose in coming here. He wanted to clear up their confusion. He pulled away from Derek quickly.

"You know, Der, this is awesome and, trust me, I mean absolutely freakin' awesome but I need you clear something up for me," Stiles asked, looking at the floor. He knew that looking at the lycan and all his sweaty, glisten shirtless glory was a bad idea when trying to be serious.

"Clear what up, Stiles," Derek asked; smirking inwardly that he knew Stiles couldn't be serious while looking at him with no shirt.

"That kiss that I gave you two days ago and the awesomeness that you just did to my neck with that…amazing mouth of yours. Do they- Are we- ah screw it. Derek, are we together? If so, freakin' awesome, I've got the hottest boyfriend ever. If not, I would really like to be cause I really like you, Derek," Stiles confessed, now looking straight into the Alpha's olive eyes. Derek was a little shocked. After thinking about it, he realized that they had never discussed what it meant or anything. Derek knew that he loved Stiles very much. Had for a long time but he was gonna keep that to himself until further notice or at least until Stiles said it first.

"We might as well be. You really like me and I definitely really like you and this way we can spare Jackson too many shocking changes within the pack. Although it'd be really funny to make this two different conversations, I really just wanna be your boyfriend, Stiles," he answered earnestly. Stiles had no idea how, but somehow Derek had managed to look kinda nerdy when earnest and it was honestly the hottest thing that he had ever seen.

"Awesome," was all Stiles said before throwing himself and the green eyed Alpha and kissing him with every emotion that was running through his body. Derek's strong arms wrapped around him and pulled Stiles towards his hard, muscled chest as he pressed the brunette boy against the wall behind him. Tongue exploring every crevice of his mouth, Derek found an old song from the 80s running through his head.

_This must be just like living in paradise and I don't wanna go home_

Paradise. That's what Stiles was to him. He was paradise. The hardened Alpha wolf was put at ease but the younger man's constant nattering, his simple smell that made him think of a thunderstorm, his odd mannerisms. Everything about him softened that hard, wolfy exterior of Derek Hale and reminded him that he was human.

Stiles pulled away to gather his much needed oxygen. He stared into Derek's intense eyes and was amazed at what he found. He found love and a contagious sense of peace that calmed the raging ocean of thoughts inside his Adderall rattled brain.

"You give me peace," he whispered before pressing his lips to Derek's once again. Stiles never elaborated on that and he didn't need to. Derek knew what he meant.

* * *

Well there's chapter 2 hope you like please review lol next chapter will probably be the last I had initially intended for this to be a one shot but a couple awesome reviews from SamiLynn23 and Kazakun08 aka my favourite fanboy convinced me otherwise :) I love you guys for reviewing and people who review might get a special visit from the bad ass sexy Alpha himself ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I know this doesn't follow the show but I don't care lol in this story Jackson and Danny? yea both betas :) I don't care if you don't like it and also because I started this before I had decided if I liked out three new betas (Isaac, Erica and Boyd in case you didn't know for some reason) I like them all now but they don't exist in here.

* * *

Stiles and Derek had been lying on the Alpha's bed, just talking, for hours before Derek's ears perked up at the sound of a vehicle pulling up in front of the burned out house.

'Allison's car just pulled so obviously Scott is here as well,' the werewolf whispered, breaking the silence. Stiles just smiled sadly. 'What's the matter?'

'I just hate that now I have to share you with everyone else,' the hyper teen admitted shyly. Derek chuckled softly.

'I'm going to go welcome everyone. Why don't you text your dad and tell him you're staying with Scott tonight,' Derek suggested.

'How does that help my problem,' Stiles asked. The olive eyed Alpha just fixed him with his 'You're kidding right' look before it dawned on Stiles what his boyfriend was saying. 'Okay I got you, I will do that and I'll be right down.' Derek rolled his eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to the human boy's nose before going to welcome his pack home. Stiles was frantically dialing before Derek was even at the bedroom door.

The Alpha found Scott and Allison talking in the entryway at the bottom of the stairs. The brown-eyed beta looked up at the usually broody werewolf and was almost shocked to see the smile on his face.

'Hey Derek,' Scott said hesitantly.

'Hey guys,' Derek replied brightly as he moved closer and embraced his friend and then turned to Allison and hugged her as well. After getting to know the huntress, he came to see that she wasn't her family and now he quite enjoyed her company.

'I think we may have interrupted Sterek time,' Allison giggled. Derek's face morphed into a confused look that mirrored Scott's.

'What's Sterek time,' the green-eyed Alpha enquired, feeling as though he may regret asking.

'Oh that's what Lydia and I have decided is your couple name. It was either that or Diles. We thought Sterek was better.' Derek still looked confused but he chuckled softly and waved it off. Part of him wondered if he'd ever get used to the antics of human teenage girls, but he was happy that Lydia and Allison were pack all the same.

The hyper, sweet half of "Sterek" came down the stairs and greeted his best friends with a "man hug" for Scott and a kiss on the cheek for Allison. The two couples talked amongst themselves while waiting for the rest of their pack. Allison was smiling softly at the new couple the whole time. She was genuinely happy for them both. Stiles needed someone to deal with his, well, his Stiles-ness and she knew that he had been starting to give up all hope. And Derek just needed someone who understood. And Stiles did. Allison knew that the Alpha's relationship with her Aunt Kate had shattered his ability to trust but she suspected that Stiles had fixed the destruction that Kate had left in her wake.

Soon, the rest of the pack had shown up and the meeting began.

'Okay I know that some of you are wondering why I called such a short notice meeting. Actually, to be honest, I'm thinking only Jackson is wondering,' Derek started. Jackson got a little deer in the headlights at being singled out. Everyone had turned to look at him and he assumed his Alpha was right so he just nodded stupidly. Derek chuckled.

'That's what I thought. So Jackson I'll tell you why we're all gathered here,' Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him closer, 'Stiles and I are together now. So no more being a dick to him guess what? Him being my mate makes him just as much Alpha as I am.' Stiles actually looked a little flabbergasted. Derek's mate? Mr. Sourwolf McBroodypants' mate? A brilliant smile almost broke the teen's face. Freakin' awesome, he thought. Jackson looked somewhat surprised and then he relaxed into his seat.

'I'll leave him be, don't worry. I know how I'd feel if someone was doing that to my mate and I don't wanna do that to you guys because I love you both. But, don't think this means that I'm gonna wait on you hand and foot, Stilinski,' Jackson joked, 'Seeing as we seem to be sharing and caring tonight, I have some news, too.'

Now everybody looked confused. Nobody had any idea but it wasn't shocking that only Danny seemed to know what was going on. Jackson had gotten better but he still only really opened up to Danny.

'Danny has finally admitted that okay yea maybe I am his type and we have been dating in secret for two months,' Jackson announced as he grabbed his best friend and now boyfriend's hand. Allison and Lydia lit up and showered Jackson and Danny with the same rib crushing hugs that they had given to Stiles and Derek when they came out. Scott, Stiles and Derek laughed as they watched Jackson's look of slight discomfort shift into one of contentment and he wrapped his arms around the girls that were embracing him. Scott was happy that Jackson had finally found a family he could say 'I love you' to. Stiles watched Lydia's face. He knew that the strawberry blonde girl still held feelings for Jackson but she was happy that he was happy. Derek watched as Scott and Stiles joined in the group hug and chuckled as he watched his pack, his family.

* * *

Quick note: does anyone else chuckle and think of Teen Wolf when they see the Betas tab at the top of the page or is that just me? Let me know :D


End file.
